


The Mannequin

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Yoshiko has been trying for awhile now to use a magic spell in order to bring a store mannequin to life. She somehow didn't plan for what would happen if it actually worked.





	The Mannequin

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written.

Working as the manager of a mall clothing store had not been a future that Yoshiko had expected. Now, if she _had_ to be working at a clothing store, she would've wanted to be at one that sold cool alternative clothes. At least a Hot Topic. That did not happen, though. Out of everything that could've happened in her life, she didn't expect to be twenty-seven and living alone in an apartment while working at a regular, preppy-ass clothing store. At least she was the manager, which gave her some amount of power. What good was that power when she had to work in such a dull place with such lame customers? 

There was one other good thing about being the manager, even though it hadn't borne any fruit yet. Whenever she would work the last shift, she was able to convince her coworkers to let her close up alone. They were all more than ready to leave right away, and maybe she should be more miffed about that as the manager. She got it, though: she certainly didn't care about being there either. Plus, it allowed her time to be alone in the store and practice her magic.

Yes, her magic. It's totally real and it absolutely works! Well, it will when it does... She had a particular spell in mind that she'd been trying to use for the past month, but unfortunately she'd had no success. Whenever she'd finish closing up the store, she'd take one of the mannequins into the back and try to bring it to life. If she could bring something inanimate like a mannequin to life, then her magical powers would be uncontested! Also, she could buy as many of them as she could on clearance so she would have an army of friends. 

After a month of trying to get this spell to work, however, she was wearing down. She had decided that morning that today would be her last attempt. If it didn't work, then she'd give up and resign herself to a friendless, magically-inferior life. This ultimatum did not give her an incredible amount of confidence, though: it basically did the opposite. She'd already agreed to this in her mind, so she wasn't going to back down. She just wasn't super confident in her inner witch at the moment.

The evening was turning into night now. She had seen her coworkers out and had finished her usual tidying up. Seeing no one passing the big glass windows at the entrance, she stole away into the back room. There were racks of clothing on one side, and their lockers on the other. She went straight for her locker, putting the combination into her lock and popping it open. There were only three things she had in there: her lunch, which had been eaten, her summoning chalk, which had yet to be used, and her magic spellbook. And yes, it _is_ summoning chalk, not regular chalk. Don't go drawing hopscotch boxes on the sidewalk with this, unless you want to hopscotch with a demon on accident.

There were two mannequins in the back room, kept there as reserves and for fitting purposes. One would do for now. She grabbed a wig off a box of clothes that one of her coworkers kept leaving behind. It got placed on top of the mannequin's head to make sure that it didn't end up coming to life bald. Then she sat down cross-legged in front of the mannequin, drawing a circle around the base with her chalk. As she drew the necessary symbols within the circle, she started to chant the spell from her book. If it didn't work this time, she was going to have to ask for a refund.

She finished drawing the symbols, and she finished chanting the spell. Sitting back, she looked up at the mannequin and waited for something to happen. She waited, and waited, but everything appeared to remain the same. Letting out a resigned sigh, she stood up and stared down the unmoving mannequin. She felt a surge of frustration, making her want to kick out at it, but she didn't want to damage it. That wasn't something she wanted to explain to anyone tomorrow. Oh well... She might as well clean up the chalk and head home. At least the floors were wooden, making the cleaning easier. It was the only silver lining she had with all this shit...

The lights started to flicker off and on, and at first she thought it was just a wiring problem. "Great..." She really didn't want to have to call the electrician when all she wanted to do was slink home and hide under the covers for the rest of the night. This was just going to be a problem that the morning shift could deal with. She'd say that she had already left and hadn't even noticed.

She was about to wipe the chalk off the floor when she saw the mannequin's base wobble. "Huh?" She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the base. Had it really moved? It didn't seem to be moving now... Maybe it had been a trick of the still-flickering lights. Of course, the moment she thought that, it moved again. She pulled her hand back, very confused. Did the spell actually work? Was she not actually a complete failure of a person?

The mannequin jumped about two feet in the air, and she screamed in shock. She flung herself backwards, landing on her butt with her hands propping her up from behind. The chalk etchings she had drawn were blown away, though there was no wind in the store. Then, right in front of her wide, wondrous eyes, the mannequin began to transform.

The flesh-colored plastic began to warp into a fleshier form, a sight that was almost too much for her poor brain. She could barely fathom what was happening, even though she was the one who had been trying to get it to happen. A transformation such as this seemed simple enough, since a full-bodied mannequin was pretty similar to an empty husk of a person, but seeing it actually happen was much more complicated. She would never be able to explain what was happening to anyone else... if she would ever dare mention this occurrence to a single soul.

The light-brown wig, with fake hair just past the shoulders, seemed to be stitched right onto the head of the mannequin. As the transformation made it move around, the hair flowed so realistically. There seemed to be some kind of glow surrounding it, and then the lights shut off completely. She screamed despite herself, but the lights came back on as soon as she went silent. Right there in front of her, tilting its head and staring directly at her, was the mannequin. It was... It was alive!

"Zura?" It kept staring at her, neither of them moving or breaking eye contact. This was absolutely incredible! She had actually done it: she had brought a mannequin to life! This was the biggest achievement of her life, and she couldn't even tell anyone about it. That was so lame... but it wasn't the worst best thing to happen to her. At least she knew that her plan to create an army of friends wasn't going to be a completely failed endeavor. Then she finally broke eye contact and looked a bit further down.

"Oh..." Suddenly her face was aflame with embarrassment. There was one thing she hadn't taken into account when doing this conjuring bit. She had the spell down pat, and she had the mannequin, but she'd forgotten one tiny detail: she hadn't dressed the damn thing! Now there was a completely human form standing where the mannequin once stood, and it was completely naked! 

"Are you my Master, zura?" She snapped back to attention, having been transfixed staring at the mannequin's - well, former mannequin's - large breasts. Though she hadn't really thought about what 'gender' of mannequin she had chosen, she was suddenly very glad that it was a female version. It was one of those thicker mannequins too: the ones with the bigger breasts and the wider hips. Boy, did they look real good now that they were real skin...

"Huh?" She was really having trouble concentrating. The mannequin, which she was going to start calling a 'she', was making it hard to focus on her words when she was so unbelievably naked. She really _had_ just wanted a friend: that was the whole point of what she was doing, she swore. Now that she was staring so blatantly at how sexy she was, she wanted to be a whole lot more than just friends... "Master? Am I your Master?"

"Yes. Are you my Master?" She started walking towards Yoshiko, and on instinct she backed up. Each step she took made her breasts bounce up and down, and it transfixed Yoshiko. It made her still her steps, and she was quickly set upon by the former mannequin. She stood right in front of her, looking her up and down with curious eyes. "You brought me to life, didn't you?" She could only nod, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "Then you must be my Master, zura!"

"I suppose I am..." She should really be taking advantage of this situation. This drop-dead gorgeous girl was standing there buck-ass naked and saying that Yoshiko was her Master. If she still wasn't completely shocked by her spell actually working, and the lack of clothing that was going on in general, she probably would've been doing just that. As it was, she could barely remember how to function properly anymore. "Do, uh... Do you have a name?" She found it exceedingly hard to look at her face and not at her tits, so she just kind of gave up and let her eyes bounce between the two.

"No, I don't have a name, zura." She started to bounce on her tippy-toes, which just made her heaving breasts that much more noticeable. "Will you give me a name, Master?" Now that raised a good question about if she should be giving anything a name. Her naming conventions tended to be weird and made frequent demonic references. It felt wrong to do the same to what looked to be an actual human, even if she knew that she wasn't. She had a feeling that if she had an actual child and named it Lucifer or something, she'd get her naming privileges revoked.

"Hmm..." She tried to get into the 'cool name' zone to avoid letting herself get completely distracted by the whole 'nudity' thing. It was to be expected that she'd have to name anything she brought to life, but she had figured that she'd come up with a good name in the moment. Now that moment was here, and she was struggling. "What about... Zuramaru?" The name 'Maru' just came to her on a whim. There was no real reason for it, except that it felt acceptable at the very least. She attached 'Zura' to the front because her new naked friend seemed to say it constantly, like some kind of verbal tic.

"Zuramaru..." She said the name out loud, seeing how it sounded on her tongue. "I like it! Thank you, Master!" She jumped forward, wrapping Yoshiko up in a big hug. Yoshiko yelped, her face burning all over again as she felt Zuramaru's breasts pressing up against her own. Slowly she put her own arms around Zuramaru, pressing her hands against her skin. It felt so real... She gently ran her hands up and down Zuramaru's back, surprised with how well the spell had worked. Nobody would be able to tell that this had once been a normal store mannequin.

Her body couldn't really tell the difference either. It was heating up as Zuramaru kept pressing herself against her. She looked down and stared at the tops of her breasts, her heart ramming itself against her ribcage. It was so hot... Her pounding heart was surely being felt between their chests. When she was finally able to wrestle her gaze away from Zuramaru's chest, she could see the still-curious look in the other girl's eyes. However, that curious expression turned into something else entirely within just a few seconds. It looked more... knowledgeable, somehow. More than that, she looked almost devious. It made her swallow nervously.

"I can feel your heartbeat, zura." Zuramaru grinned, pulling away from the hug so she could put a hand on Yoshiko's chest. "Is it doing this because of me?" There was no denying that truth, so Yoshiko didn't even try. She just stood there, heart racing and her eyes unable to look anywhere but directly in front of her. It appeared that Zuramaru was aware of the effect she was having, if her widening grin was anything to go by. "Is it because of my body? Do you like how I look, Master?"

"Uhh... Is it... that obvious?" She laughed nervously, her eyes proving that point by again dipping down to Zuramaru's chest. The two of them were standing in the middle of the room, but it felt like she had been cornered all the same. She was supposed to be the Master, right? Yet she felt completely enslaved, captured by the utter beauty that she had created. "You look really, really great, Zuramaru."

"Aww, thank you Master!" She gave Yoshiko a quick peck on the lips, which nearly sent her into cardiac arrest. That was her first kiss in... well, in a long time, and she didn't want to get too specific on how long it had actually been. "But I'm kinda sad, zura." Huh? She was sad? If she was, it hadn't been that noticeable, but what could she possibly be sad about? She hadn't been alive long enough to feel that way! "I'm the only one who's naked, zura. Master has all her clothes on, and it makes me feel out of place."

"Oh, is... is that so?" Was Zuramaru actually embarrassed about her lack of attire? She wasn't blushing or anything: Yoshiko had that covered. As much as she wanted to keep staring at her gloriously naked body, she didn't want to make her new creation feel uncomfortable. "I can go get you some clothes if you'd like. We're kind of full of them, being a clothing store and all. Ahaha... Ha..."

"Oh no, it's not that! I like being naked, zura!" She did? Well, first off, thank the Gods. Second off, then what was she so sad about? She was perfectly naked right now, and if that wasn't the problem, then what was- And suddenly it hit her. If Zuramaru didn't mind being naked, but she did mind that they weren't dressed the same, then that meant... that she wanted Yoshiko to be naked too. There was a glimmer in Zuramaru's eyes as she watched realization hit Yoshiko. "You understand, don't you Master?"

She sure did. This was very sudden... She should've been more prepared for certain things that had happened, like the spell actually working or naming her creation, but this was not something she could've expected. With hindsight, she would realize that this situation could definitely devolve into crazy backroom sex, but that hadn't been her modus operandi. This was moving from girl friends to gal pals real fucking quickly, and she was trapped there like a deer in the headlights. Those big, sexy headlights...

"Oh, uh, let me... uh..." She started trying to unbutton her black long-sleeved blouse, but her fingers had lost all their dexterity in the last ten minutes. For an arduous thirty seconds, she attempted to undo the top button of her blouse, but she just could not get it to go through the little slit. Try as she might, it just kept slipping through her fingers, or she'd put too much pressure and she'd be forced to stop, fearing she'd rip the button right off. She wanted to die right then and there, hating how badly she was embarrassing herself in front of the former mannequin.

"Let me help, zura." Zuramaru stepped forward, gently pulling her hands away so she could take a crack at the buttons. Her steady hands made quick work of them, going down one after another without any trouble. Yoshiko watched her, licking her lips and panting softly. Halfway down her blouse, she felt herself almost seize up with a sudden bout of self-consciousness. She hadn't shown her body in any form of nudity in a long time, and they were not moments that she looked back on fondly. Her form was nothing like the newly-formed girl in front of her. While Zuramaru was plump and deliciously curvy, she was more spindly and not very gifted with her chest or her curves. All it took was being in front of a pretty girl to get her self-doubt back in gear.

There wasn't much she could do about that, though. She didn't have proper control of her motor functions, and her blouse was already fully unbuttoned. It fluttered open, revealing her black bra and flat stomach, which Zuramaru was staring at. She might've tried to cover herself up if she could move her arms properly, but she couldn't, so she didn't. Zuramaru's arms, however, were working perfectly fine, and she started to work the shirt off of her body. To try and not think about how focused Zuramaru was on her body, she distracted herself by doing the same, only to Zuramaru instead. It was pretty easy to stare at her when she looked this good. Maybe she needed to send an anonymous thank you letter to the mannequin manufacturing company.

The shirt came off her body, falling to the floor behind her. Now she was showing off her bare arms, and the tattoos that adorned them. She wasn't allowed to have any tattoos or other major body modifications at her job, so she always wore long sleeves so they wouldn't be seen. The most prominent tattoo she had was a black phoenix on her right arm, joined by a pentagram near its tail feathers and a heart wrapped in barbed wire on her upper arm. On her left was a probably too-detailed tattoo of the corpse god Mantarok, with matching symbols of Pargon near both her shoulders and the words 'Good Luck' in Latin on both of her wrists.

"Ooh, that's cool, zura." She poked the phoenix, giggling when Yoshiko squirmed under her touch. Holding Yoshiko's right arm up, she began to plant kisses over each tattoo, giving two to the phoenix. Then she lifted up her left arm and did the same thing there. Smiling sweetly, she slipped between Yoshiko's arms and kissed her on the lips. This time she held the kiss, her lips feeling so incredibly warm against Yoshiko's own. With a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes, placed her hands on Zuramaru's hips, and kissed her back.

The spell had worked perfectly. It felt like she was kissing a real, flesh-and-blood person, and boy did her lips taste good. There was a honey-tinted taste to her, and she felt like she could get addicted if she wasn't careful. What was the point of being careful now, though? She had already used spells that most people would advise against, so you know what? It was time to live a little. With that declaration firmly in her mind, she slowly pulled away from the kiss and felt a bit more... free. She looked down, eyes wide when she saw that her own chest was now exposed. Somehow, in the middle of their kiss, Zuramaru had unhooked and removed her bra without her even noticing it. That was some kind of talent.

She took a step back and covered herself, blushing deeper when Zuramaru laughed at her. It was a cute, high-pitched laugh though, so she couldn't be too upset. Zuramaru put her hands on her arms, gently pushing down on them. She let her arms fall slack, fully topless once more. Suddenly Zuramaru was leaning down, and her lips were firmly wrapped around her left nipple. She gasped loudly, which quickly turned into a moan as she put a hand on Zuramaru's head. Her hand clenched into a fist in her hair, her free hand grabbing onto Zuramaru's shoulder. Sparks of pleasure shot across her skin, focused right around her now-perky nipples.

While sucking and licking at Yoshiko's nipple, Zuramaru's hands got a good grip on her skirt. It was a tight, knee-length skirt, as black as everything else she'd been wearing. Despite the way it was clinging to Yoshiko's body, she had no trouble getting it off. It fell down to the ground, pooling around Yoshiko's ankles and leaving her wearing nothing but her heels and her underwear: both black of course. She had an image to keep up, and it fit the store's dress code. Her panties had a little yellow bow on the front, which was the only thing that broke her all-black streak.

She switched over to Yoshiko's right breast, getting another healthy moan out of her. There was only one piece of clothing to go, and she made quick work of it. In a flash, Yoshiko's panties were down at her ankles, threatening to trip her if she took a step in any direction. With one last flick of Yoshiko's nipple, she pulled away and stood back, happily observing her naked, wanting Master.

"Now we're both naked, Master! I'm so happy, zura!" She certainly looked happy. As for Yoshiko, she was doing all she could to try not to cover herself up again. If she had known she was going to be standing there naked in front of someone, she would've shaved that morning... She was feeling so stupidly self-conscious, and she wasn't sure if it was going to make her faint or throw up. Hopefully neither, but maybe both... "Ooh, more art!"

Zuramaru dropped down on her knees on Yoshiko's right. The head of a mamushi rested on her hip, with its long body running down her leg before coiling around and around above her knee. Yellow carnation petals encircled the head, bringing a surprising amount of brightness to her darker tattoos. She gently touched it with her fingers, admiring the way it looked. Her Master had a lot of cool art on her body, and she made sure to give the mamushi two kisses as well. While she was down there, she might as well kiss somewhere else too.

"Zuramaru, wait-" Yoshiko watched her creation shimmy around to her front, putting her face between her legs and planting kisses on her thighs. "I haven't shaved..." She was overcome with embarrassment, not wanting this hot girl she had brought forth to see her at any less than her absolute best. Whatever that was anyway. Maybe after a shower and a shave, with some sexier clothes on. She could've had control of the situation if she'd been able to do that, or if she'd been better prepared for the spell actually working.

"Don't care, zura." Showing how little she cared, she peppered kisses right to Yoshiko's slit, which was already glistening with wetness. Standing there for so long staring at Zuramaru naked had really done a number on her. "Oh, is this because of me?" She ran her tongue up Yoshiko's slit, making her legs shake. All that after just a single lick? She must've been really weak for any sort of sexual contact... "Master's pussy is really pretty, zura."

"Don't say that, Zuramaru! That's weird..." She blushed deeply, but she didn't want Zuramaru to stop what she was doing. Putting a hand in her hair, she held her firmly in place: not pushing her in between her legs, but not pulling her away either. That left Zuramaru with free range to do what she wanted, which was to please her embarrassed Master. Licking her lips, she dipped forward and started to dig into her meal.

With no one but the two of them in the store, Yoshiko was able to moan to her heart's content without fear of being caught. She definitely took advantage of that, tipping her head back and moaning loud as she made a fist in Zuramaru's hair. Her tongue felt incredible worming its way in and out of her pussy, hitting each of her most pleasurable spots as if she had a map to them in front of her. It felt so good, she had to wonder just what was wrong with her in not thinking of this idea in the first place. Friends were nice, but friends with benefits was clearly the optimal choice. How had it taken her pussy being eaten out by her first successful mannequin transformation for her to realize this?

"Master's got a nice butt, zura." Zuramaru's hands had traveled around Yoshiko's hips, landing firmly on her rump. If there was anything about her body that she could be proud of, it was her butt. It wasn't super plump, but it had a nice shape to it, and she felt somewhat proud of it when she'd look at it in the mirror. Zuramaru seemed to like it too, letting her hands stay there for awhile as she fervently ate out her Master. She gave it a couple of squeezes, then a cheeky spank.

"Ah!" Yoshiko yelped, but she was quickly back to moaning when she felt Zuramaru's tongue pressing up against her clit. She'd never felt such incredible feelings like this before. Everything that was happening down there made her feel pleasure that was at least five times better than anything her vibrator could do. In an instant, it made her both regret that she'd never been allowed to feel this kind of pleasure before and want to clamp her thighs around Zuramaru's head so she could never leave. Did her tongue even work like a normal human tongue? Did she need to take the occasional breather, or could she go on for hours? Actually, she wasn't sure that her own body could last those hours if that was the case. 

She started scratching at Zuramaru's scalp, bucking her hips forward against her face. All the while, Zuramaru kept dutifully licking, heading directly for her clit so she could start sucking on it. That became too much for Yoshiko, who was already on the edge as it was. She shoved Zuramaru's face hard between her legs, screaming as her juices gushed out all over her creation's waiting tongue. Her legs shook like jelly, with only her in-the-moment adrenaline keeping her up as she climaxed harder than she ever had before.

She could've sworn that there were stars circling around the room as she slowly came down from the incredible high. Her legs gave out on her at that moment, and she fell right on her butt with a surprised but tired groan. Zuramaru was looking down at her, quim all over her lips. The sight made her blush, looking over at the racks of clothes instead. She had to quickly look back when she felt a pair of hands on her feet, seeing Zuramaru delicately pulling her panties off of her heels.

"Master came really hard." She licked her lips, humming to herself before doing it again. "Tastes kinda weird... but not bad, zura." Yoshiko wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. She wasn't even sure what to do now, or what the protocol was after sex with someone who technically hadn't been alive some minutes ago. Saying it like that in her mind made her sound like she was fucking the dead, which she was not doing! Because fucking mannequins was more classy, clearly.

"_You're_ weird, Zuramaru..." She huffed, trying to properly stare down the shorter girl. It didn't seem to work, as she just kept looking at her with an unfailing smile. Then she pulled Yoshiko's legs apart and shuffled in between them on her knees. Her hands ghosted across Yoshiko's legs, up until they were on her thighs and the two of them were as close as they could be. She leaned in and kissed Yoshiko again, meaning that she now had no choice but to taste herself upon Zuramaru's lips. Letting out a quiet moan, she then yelped as Zuramaru pushed her onto her back, coming right down after her.

She groaned when Zuramaru landed on top of her, their breasts once again pressed against each other. This time there wasn't anything covering her up, and their breasts could squish against each other in all their naked glory, just as the Gods decreed. It was only a secondary thought in her mind, though: most of the space in there was taken up by Zuramaru's kisses, which were heating her up all over again. She had her arms wrapped around Zuramaru's back, lightly scratching at her flawless skin and moaning against her lips.

Their kiss was broken as Zuramaru shuffled her body up higher. Yoshiko gulped, staring right up at two huge, hanging zuras. They were taunting her, just asking for her to latch on, and who was she to resist? She held on tight to her new lover, lifting her head up slightly so she could start sucking on Zuramaru's left nipple. The moans she heard above her, breathy and high-pitched, let her know that she was at least doing an acceptable job.

"Does Master like my boobs, zura?" She grumbled against Zuramaru's breasts, not wanting to dignify that with an answer. Partially because it was embarrassing, but also because she was a bit busy with sucking on those breasts. Suddenly, they were pulled away as Zuramaru sat up, and she was left confused and whining with her grinning lover straddling her stomach. "Did Master like getting eaten out by a mannequin? I can tell that you did. You're a real degenerate, zura."

"I'm not a degenerate!" She tried to get up, unable to believe that someone who was calling her 'Master' would be so... free-thinking, she supposed. The moment she tried, Zuramaru pushed her back down, then laid back down on top of her. Those tits were again hanging right above her face, but they were just out of reach. "Zuramaruuu! I thought I was supposed to be the Master here!" She whined, but only because she was being beaten by a god damn mannequin.

"You _are_ my Master, zura. And a funny one too!" That sounded like an insult again... "I just want to hear you say that you're a degenerate for bringing a mannequin to life so you could fuck it. You can tell me the truth, zura. Won't you do that for me?" She wiggled her butt over Yoshiko's prone body, her tits still just tantalizingly out of reach. Gods, she wanted to suck on them and grab some zura ass and just- Urgh! She was _not_ a degenerate!

"I'm not a-" She was going to have to admit it to get what she wanted, wasn't she? "Ugh, fine! I'm... I'm a degenerate, okay?" She lifted her head up, but Zuramaru pulled herself farther back. Was that not enough?! The way Zuramaru was staring down at her, it apparently was not. "Alright, fine! I'm a filthy fucking degenerate who just wants to fuck stupidly thick mannequins! I want you to shove those big fucking tits in my face until I suffocate to death! Is that what you want to hear?! The truth?! Because there's your truth, you... you sexy jerk!" She panted heavily, looking away again in complete embarrassment. Thank the gods no one could hear her back there... "Uh, I don't actually want you to kill me with your tits, by the way. It's just an expression. Please don't let my coworkers find me like this..."

"Don't worry, Master. I'll take good care of you, zura." She giggled, clearly enjoying her Master's struggles. Yoshiko was not, for obvious reasons, but then Zuramaru let her tits hang low again and she figured that maybe she could forgive her. She latched back on, sucking like a newborn babe and enjoying the sensation, as well as the moans that returned to grace her ears. Her hands went down to grab some zura booty, since she was already a degenerate anyway, and she enjoyed that too. It was a wonderfully plump rump, and she loved the feeling of sinking her slender fingers into that pliable flesh.

"Master is very frisky- Eep!" She was interrupted by a harsh smack on her bottom, and Yoshiko liked that a lot. It gave her at least a modicum of power in a new relationship that seemed like she should've had a lot more. Maybe she could unlock power bottom status. She spanked Zuramaru again, and again, smacking her ass harder each time. Zuramaru was bucking down on her body, moaning and squeaking excitedly. "It feels good, zura!" She bit down on Zuramaru's nipple, making her cry out loud. "Master! Master!"

This was the power trip that she needed in her life. She felt a thrilling rush whenever she'd bite down on Zuramaru's nipples, loving the sounds of her pleasure right above her. This wasn't going to be enough to give Zuramaru an orgasm, though, and she had now decided that she wanted that to happen. What was more of a power trip than bringing someone to orgasm? She shifted around until she could get one of her hands in between their bodies, working her fingers up into Zuramaru's soaking wet pussy.

"Ohh Master! Right there!" She reared back, lifting her breasts out of Yoshiko's reach as her fingers entered her pussy. Then she slammed herself down, clocking Yoshiko right in the face with her tits. This was something that Yoshiko could roll with. She just started to plant kisses over every inch of skin she could reach, wriggling her fingers deeper inside of Zuramaru's pussy. As best she could, she thrust them up and down, working them around her soft, wet walls.

Between sucking on her tits, spanking her ass, and fingering her pussy, Yoshiko was leading a three-pronged assault on her horny creation. The same fires that had been burning inside of her were now burning under Zuramaru's skin. She kept bouncing excitedly on top of Yoshiko, smacking her repeatedly in the face with her tits. It was probably worth the concussion she was bound to receive at some point during this whole sexcapade. 

"Master, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- I'm cumming, zura! I'm cumming!" Tensing up on top of her, Zuramaru tightened up harshly around her fingers and exploded. Cum dripped down her wriggling digits, leaking onto her hand and staining both of their thighs. The heavy panting above her was music to her ears: a perfect companion to the rapid heartbeat she could hear beneath Zuramaru's chest. She let go of her ass once her orgasm had subsided, wrapping that arm around her back and holding her close. Slipping her fingers out of her lover's pussy, she lifted them to her lips and started to lick off the juices.

"Hmm... Tastes kinda weird... but not bad." She broke out into a big grin when Zuramaru looked down at her and pouted. It was hard to be intimidated when she looked so adorable in that moment. Plus, her tits were kinda hanging there, and that was more sexy than intimidating. She finished cleaning off her fingers and pulled Zuramaru down so she could kiss her properly. "I still can't believe this actually worked."

"Well believe it, zura." She giggled and kissed Yoshiko back before snuggling up against her. "Ah, comfy..." 

"Enjoying yourself there?" Yoshiko sighed, but she didn't blame her. This was actually pretty nice... But she was now thinking about what she needed to do next. The sex was incredible and all, but she had just opened a Pandora's Box of sorts. She could only imagine the kind of trouble she'd get in if one of the store mannequins disappeared overnight, and she'd be the only suspect since she was the last one out of the store. However, she couldn't just leave Zuramaru there. Even if she transformed back into her initial form, what if something happened to her? She could be accidentally damaged, or moved somewhere else. What if she couldn't summon her back?

"Master's got a weird face, zura. Is something wrong?" She poked Yoshiko's cheek, which made her snap out of her wayward thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry... I was just wondering what to do now. I guess I never thought I'd get this far after all." She laughed, but it tapered off quickly. "I'm worried that something's going to happen to you and I won't be able to bring you back. It makes me want to just take you home, but they're going to ask what happened to the missing mannequin, and I don't know how I'm going to explain that to my superiors..." 

"Maybe there's another spell you can use to make sure that doesn't happen, zura." Another spell? Huh... Why didn't she think of that? She squirmed her way out from under Zuramaru, running her bare-ass self over to her spellbook, which had been forgotten on the floor. Sitting down again, she placed it in her lap and went to the table of contents, looking for something that sounded like a spell that she could use. While she was searching, Zuramaru came up to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around her chest and pressing her breasts against her back. That was a bit distracting, honestly...

"Okay... What about this spell?" She said it more to herself than to Zuramaru. There was a spell that made everyone but the caster feel like they needed to do something else when they got too close to the affected area. It was a spell that was used more for bigger areas, cast by more powerful mages, but it could also work for singular objects. If she did that, then any coworkers who came around this particular mannequin would suddenly head off in a different direction. There would be no reason for her to fear that something would happen to her precious Zuramaru. "I think this can work!"

"Yay!" Zuramaru cheered and hugged Yoshiko tightly, kissing the top of her head. It flustered Yoshiko, but she couldn't let it affect her too much. She had a spell to cast, and she needed to do it correctly. There could be no mistakes, or she'd risk something going wrong and losing the first interesting, happy thing that had happened in her life in quite awhile.

"Alright Zuramaru, stand right here. I have to turn you back into a mannequin first. " She pointed at a spot, and Zuramaru stood up to follow instructions. Grabbing the chalk she had previously dropped, she started to draw the symbols from the spell she'd previously cast. When used upon an object that had been given life, it would return to its prior state. Looking up at Zuramaru, she suddenly felt a rush of emotion, knowing that she was going to have to leave her there for a bit. Until she closed again and had the store to herself. "I'll miss you, Zuramaru."

"Don't be sad, Master! I'll see you next time you bring me to life!" She smiled so sweetly, so innocently, that it made a believer out of Yoshiko. Zuramaru was right: they would see each other again. It wouldn't even be that long. She had closing duties again that weekend, and they'd have as much time together as they wanted. "See you next time, zura!"

"See you next time, Zuramaru." Smiling, Yoshiko started to chant the spell, watching as it began to take effect. Before her eyes, the flesh that Zuramaru had taken on turned back into plastic. They were able to share one last smile, and then everything was back to how it had been before. She was sitting there in front of an unmoving, faceless mannequin. The sight almost made her want to cry for a second, but she shook that feeling off. They were going to see each other again, guaranteed! Only a couple more days until her next time on the last shift, and then they'd get to do this all over again. She couldn't wait!

The symbols that she had drawn were wiped away, replaced with new ones as she cast the spell to keep anyone from daring to come too close to her Zuramaru. She chanted it with no mistakes, putting all of her heart into it. There wasn't any way that she was going to screw this one up. Besides a slight shine that came off the mannequin in the dark, there wasn't much of any tell that she had done anything at all. She knew that she had, though. It was something she could just feel inside that it had worked.

That was when she remembered that she was still naked. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she hurriedly swept up the chalk again and got dressed. She made sure none of her clothing was out of place in the back room mirror, then put all of her stuff away and headed for the door. Before she left, she stopped and turned around to stare at the mannequin. She hurried back over and, with a heavier blush, kissed it on the cheek.

"See you soon, Zuramaru." There was still work to do: specifically, she needed to hack into the store's security cameras and make sure all of the footage of her bringing a mannequin to life and then getting eaten out by it were not on the company's databases. She just needed to loop earlier footage from before she came into the back room, then insert some choice footage of herself coming in, grabbing her stuff, and heading out. That was why she had put everything back in her locker: she had to put in that effort to make sure what she had done wasn't found out by anyone at the company.

The effort was worth it, though. She had gotten herself a lover, and a friend as well. It was going to be weird thinking to herself that she was friends with a mannequin, but you know what? That was okay. Because she was a degenerate, and she was damn fine with that. Zuramaru was worth being a degenerate for. With a smile on her face, she whistled to herself as she headed for the company's computers. Time to show that system who was boss!


End file.
